This invention relates to a slip reception terminal system and, particularly, to a slip reception terminal system which simplifies the operation to such an extent that the teller is not required to make entry for each slip issued by a customer, but the teller merely makes confirmation and correction when needed.
At the counter of a bank, slips are processed on both of the lobby side and the teller's side. After a customer on the lobby side has issued a slip, a teller receiving the slip keys-in the written items on it on the counter terminal unit installed on the teller's side to complete the slip transaction process. In this case, for slips having an increased number of items or items which need complex key-in operations, the slip entry time increases on the teller's side, which will affect the time length needed for each transaction.
In order to simplify the transaction jobs at the counter of banks, particularly to save the manpower on the teller's side, there have been proposed transaction systems (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-41223). The above patented system is designed such that the teller checks the writing on a slip made by a customer by the provision of a monitor display unit installed on the teller's side and the teller merely presses the confirmation key to complete the slip entry operation. This system, however, requires of the teller to have a man-to-man action with the customer during the transaction, and therefore does not reduce the teller's operating time or manpower as expected.
In the state of banking business where there is an increasing damand for a highly automated banking online system introduced as a means of manpower saving, it is the most crucial factor for the slip handling counter job to reduce the time of slip entry operation by the teller. A method conceivable to meet the purpose is the direct slip entry by the customer. However, there are still problems in the operationability of the terminal unit and the use of seal.